Math3matics
by Glory For Sleep
Summary: They say math can solve anything. Heh, it sure as heck can't solve the problem Conway's in now... Dawn/Conway


Hey peoples!

I wrote this a while ago, but seeing as how it was sort of random and didn't really dwell into the topic it's talking about all that much, I hesitated to post it. However, the section seriously needs more of this pairing, so I said "Eh, what the hell," and posted it.

I always figured Conway was the type who would choose studies over a social life. I don't remember much from the Glory Blaze episodes, so sorry if I get him or Dawn OOC. I wrote this in about an hour, actually - I didn't expect it to be as long as it is (heh, I actually thought it would turn out to be a drabble), but that's no excuse for writing/information errors, so if you see anything point them out and I'll fix them.

Anyway, enjoy this HeatTagShipping oneshot thingy...it might seem weird because I'm trying to add a good background to a character who was only in the show for 3 episodes (it was 3, right? Crap, I can't remember).

Yet again, another oneshot I posted outside of my collection in hopes of making it stick out more...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Math3matics**

* * *

-ooo-

Math…Conway loved math.

It was series of problems mended together through the sheer brilliance of one's mind; a Spinarak web of awe-inspiring issues that could be solved with the addition of two plus two, or three times four, or the square root of a number when divided by the tangent of angle C.

He loved it; he cherished it. It was because of mathematics was he so successful in Pokemon battling. He always did research on his opponents before facing them, comparing their states with the high ones of his own Pokemon. It was then when he could configure the advantages he would have in a battle before it even started, or simply think of a plan when the opposing Pokemon held strengths against his. People always made fun of him for being the glass-wearing nerd of the bunch, but no…

He wasn't a nerd.

He was a genius.

A genius that was obsessed with math and every single problem that came with it. He laughed at those who failed to understand it, obviously arrogant when it came to the fact that most people out there were lucky if they could comprehend the definition of matrices. Conway? Why…he could solve the solution of universal function while he was sleeping.

He was aware that his…_brilliant_ state and the countenance that matched usually turned girls off when they gazed at him. He was never the kind to admit that he believed he was attractive; hell, he barely found time for people of the opposite sex, and all because his mathematical terms for every single action in all of life needed constant tending to. How could one expect him to become a powerful trainer if his number calculations were off due to the fact that a female had distracted him from it all?

He snorted at the thought.

But, like said, the young trainer found math to be the only thing he needed in life. He didn't need affection; he didn't need a girlfriend; he didn't need love. To him all those things were worthless – wastes of his time and a barricade to his precious arithmetic that convinced him to get out of bed in the morning.

Who needs love when you can have numbers?

"Hey, er…what was it? Oh yeah; Conway!"

Conway blinked, the owner of the voice who had called his name sounding distant, although it was possibly because he had dazed off in the midst of rehearsing Einstein's special theory of relativity in his mind. It was then when he realized that he was standing in the Pokemon Center right outside of the Hearthome City Arena – a place where a tournament had occurred not too long ago, the winner being granted a bell of the sort that aided your Pokemon in some way Conway couldn't remember. The victor had been Ash Ketchum, Arceus forbid, and his partner, Paul Shinji, both of whom, after settling their differences on the battlefield, had defeated him and his partner, Dawn, at the last round and therefore won the prize. Conway wasn't too happy at the sight – he had spent all night before the tournament writing down mathematical solutions that could be translated into the battle strategy for he and his teammate's Pokemon.

However…apparently he was off, which such a thing was practically his kryptonite.

The voice who had brought him from his thoughts a few seconds ago now sounded closer when it called his name again, this time sounding bewildered, as well as feminine. As the dark-haired trainer shifted around to face whoever had requested his attention, he was surprised to see none other than his partner, Dawn, standing in front of him with a casual look among her face. Her sapphire eyes were narrowed with what seemed like an unimpressed tone, although it died away just as quick when she emitted a short sigh.

"I almost didn't get to say goodbye to you," she mumbled, eyebrow slightly quirked. In a moment fit for a tone drenched in an emotional veil, her voice was abnormally mellow. Perhaps, despite that now it was nighttime, and she was about to set off with her traveling buddies (ironically one being Ash Ketchum), she figured it would be polite to say a few grateful words to the person who had gotten her far into the tournament regardless of its conclusion.

For some reason, Conway wanted to smile at this thought.

Dawn adjusted the beanie hat that decked the top part of her indigo-haired head, almost as if she was partially nervous. Conway, on the other hand, was too transfixed at his previous thoughts to succumb to suspicion. He thought about how they had fought together in the tournament and that every time she looked at him he felt his face heat up. Despite being a genius, he couldn't figure why he would do so – blushing whenever his dark gaze met her bright one. He wasn't quite sure if he found her attractive; he never experienced such feelings before and therefore was utterly clueless on the subject. Perhaps it was nothing but a tiny crush, as Conway had heard others put it, and it would go away as soon as she left and was out of his life…

…forever.

For some reason, Conway wanted to frown at this thought.

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks…" Dawn began, causing Conway to blink away from his suddenly-saddened state and turn his attention to her, "…with…you know…being my partner in the tournament." Her expression brightened a little. "We did well, despite that…we lost."

Conway's eyebrows rose and he found himself blinking over and over. Usually by now his devious attitude would take over and he would make a snappy comment, pushing his glasses back up his nose like some sort of sly villain at work. Now, however, he didn't do the aforementioned, but instead stared at her with what seemed like curiosity. He had never been thanked before, maybe because he had never grown to be the type to tend to people when they were in need, although this was obviously due to the fact that his obsession with mathematics and victory had torn him away from the social life. When he thought about it, he didn't have any friends apart from his loyal Pokemon, too engrossed in his studies of the world around him to care about what was in it.

He turned his eyes downward to the tiled flooring of the Pokemon Center. Never had he felt…so alone. The people around them – mostly just trainers passing through – seemed to disappear. All that was left within the small bubble he had hid himself in was…

…Dawn.

He found himself scowling at his thoughts, shaking them away from his head. Dawn cocked her head at his weird behavior, but remained silent nonetheless as she turned her head to shoot a look at Ash Ketchum, who smiled back before hand-signaling that he and Brock were going to head to the hotel room a bit early. Dawn wanted to catch up with them, but for some reason felt incapable to do so as she returned her attention to Conway.

"Do you…" she started, stopping midway and allowing her sentence to trail off into the unknown. She didn't know what had exactly inspired her to ask the question she was about to, although after looking at her traveling companions, the mysterious figure that was Conway seemed…lonely. "Do you travel alone?"

Conway brought his eyes to her, feeling a shiver run up his spine as he met her gaze. He didn't know what the intention behind her interrogation was, apart from the obvious conclusion that she was just curious. But, then again, there seemed to be a dimmed look among her eyes, almost as if she was concerned. Such a thing was oxymoronic, though, as he frightened her a little with his abnormal habits, which this didn't take much for him to grow aware of. Perhaps this was why he was no longer pushing his glasses up his nose or emitting an arrogant remark.

"Yeah…" he eventually muttered, the word sliding from his lips like venom, his volume of his voice barely above a whisper. Now when he thought about the subject, it bothered him – that he always chose his studies over companionship. He felt like he was addicted to it as if it was the new drug on the block, and the ironic thing was was that he had pledged abstinence from 'pot' over his years of growing up.

Dawn turned her eyes the other way, obviously pondering on something. She didn't know what she saw in Conway that had made her more…thoughtful of him than what she showed towards other people she had met on her adventure. Maybe it was because his semblance was so mysterious and he seemed like a puzzle that was envious to be solved. He was indeed 'disturbing' in some of his daily ways, but apart from that she saw a possible friend in him – a trustworthy friend at that.

"Why don't you travel with anyone?" she mumbled, turning her eyes back to his figure, which seemed to have stiffened when the question rang from her lips.

He turned away from her. He didn't want to reveal his antisocial ways, but he knew that he had to give her a satisfying answer. "I…uh…don't have time for it…"

Dawn quirked her eyebrow. "Time? How can you not have time to have friends?"

He cringed, feeling his teeth grit as if the term 'friends' was a disease running through his veins. Before he even realized it, the true reason behind it all came out like the confession of a serial killer. "Because I don't need friends – they're a waste of time. All I want is victory… and the only thing that requires the aforementioned is my studies."

Dawn felt her jaw drop. Never had she seen someone who pushed others away because they were assumed to be a distraction. Never had she seen someone who put studies in front of companionship. When she thought about it she was more sympathetic towards him than disturbed by his antisocial lifestyle – she could tell it was hard to live every day alone and focusing only on the things that brought you fame and fortune.

"Conway…I…"

Her words failed to come out of her lips. She felt heartbroken at his case. He was a powerful trainer who knew how to analyze their opponent, but such a thing came at a sad cost. She didn't know what to say exactly; she was standing in front of a teenager whom she had met for the first time earlier that day, and now was talking to him and feeling compassion towards him as if he had been her best friend since the beginning of time.

A sigh escaped Conway's lips, almost as if implying he knew Dawn meant the best and that she shouldn't struggle so hard to prove something she didn't need to. The dark-haired trainer eventually turned around to face her, his facial skin slightly pale, although a mixture of hatred and sadness swam around in his eyes. He wasn't mad at Dawn for pushing on the subject, but was instead mad at himself for letting such a thing be true.

"Listen…" Dawn suddenly began, earning his attention almost instantly. "My companions and I…we're probably going to be staying here for another day or two before we continue on the road. Maybe…you would like to…have breakfast with us tomorrow?"

Conway widened his eyes. Was Dawn inviting him for a get-together with her traveling partners? No one had ever taken him out before, possibly because he had no friends to do such a thing.

But now…

He felt a smile cover his lips. He finally got it! Dawn was asking him out like a true friend would, inviting him to spend some time with her and her companions. He didn't know if it was out of pity or if she really was interested in having him for an acquaintance, but he began to feel…not so lonely, as if he was suddenly surrounded by people he could count on. Turning his eyes to Dawn, who seemed to be waiting patiently for his answer, he allowed his smile to show. "Yeah…I would like that," he then stated, his eyes gaining a soft look.

Dawn grinned herself like the spunky girl he could tell she really was. "Cool! We'll meet here at eight in the morning, okay?"

Conway nodded.

And with that, Dawn turned to leave. However, right before she reached the welcome mat by the door, she returned her gaze to Conway, who was in the midst of making his way to the staying rooms in the back. She thought over what she was going to do, and eventually smiled once again as she then ran up to the dark-haired trainer, convincing him to look at her with slight bewilderment.

That is, until she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to his cheek.

Conway felt a blush rise to his face as Dawn pulled away, blushing herself, although it was dismissed quite quickly. "Happy to meet your acquaintanceship," she said with humor covering her tone. Conway playfully rolled his eyes at her childishness, trying to suppress his blush as Dawn muttered a goodbye and ran off and out of the Pokemon Center, disappearing into the city-lit night.

However, once she was away from sight, Conway allowed his blush to return.

Math was indeed used on a daily basis to solve problems. It was even believed to be a reliable source to turn to on things that seemed like they wouldn't need numbers to be figured out.

Could math solve friendship, Conway then thought? Could it solve the desire to be with someone else? Could it solve the need to see that person again as soon as they left your sight?

Could it solve…

…love?

Conway felt himself smile as his hand came up to stroke the cheek Dawn had kissed.

You know what? Screw math.

-ooo-

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

Yeah, I'm one of those people who can't really see how these guys are ten-year-olds, but just to be safe a kiss on the cheek is all you're getting.

Man, that was kind of fun, though.


End file.
